Alternate Ianite
Alternate Ianite is the Ianite from the realm of Ezaven and the alternate Ruxomar, the lands which The Clear Sky Hermit came from. She is in both of the realms of Ezaven and Mianite at once and is very weak. History Alt Ianite is very weak in the realm of Mianite, likely due to her expending most of her energy in Ezaven. Most of her history was learned through Clear Sky, her grandson and acolyte. She did "die" in Ruxomar, though Sky says she really didn't die. This was her quintessence spreading across the planes, making her no longer have a true physical form. Alt Ianite works on this though, due to the New Heroes requiring a semi-physical manifestation of her to sometimes appear. Appearance Alternate Ianite has currently and seemingly had three separate phases of physical forms. Clear Sky's Eyes Ianite has often times semi-possessed Clear Sky and it has showed in his eyes. Though normally blue without his helmet and green with it, Sky's eyes have gone purple due to Ianite's influence. Dragon's Breath Particles Alt Ianite's primary manifestation are dragon breath particles, which trail and collect as she moves and stops. These particles have been seen bunching around Clear Sky, Taylor, and Andor when she is panicked. Holographic Alt Ianite has sometimes flickered in-and-out in a holographic version of herself. This is the best view anyone in Mianite has seen the Ianite of Ezaven in. She appears as a purple-tinted S2 Ianite with the S1 gem on her forehead and bats under her eyes. Relationships The Clear Sky Hermit Sky and Alt Ianite have a very long history, starting from his childhood. Sky is Alt Ianite's acolyte as well as her grandson after it was revealed that he was an alternate Prince Andor. Alt Ianite can only speak to Sky, and in times where she attempted to communicate with people who aren't Sky, she was only able to echo things Sky had previously said. blondetheftauto Taylor has a hard time understanding Alt Ianite. Ianite has attempted to express her stress to Taylor due to Botan hanging around her. Taylor has tried to tell Ianite that Botan is no cause for worry, though Ianite does not listen to this. LOLFZTER Alt Ianite was likely attracted to Andor due to him also being an alternate Prince Andor or his connection with Clear Sky. She fled to him when Taylor was talking to Botan and, luckily having made herself clearer to him than she was to Taylor, made Andor untrusting of Botan. Andor, with Intuition's help, attempted to defend her from Botan. This failed, her being killed by Botan some time afterwards. Intuition Intuition attempted to protect Alt Ianite from Botan, assisting Andor in getting her away from Taylor as soon as Botan showed up to her house. After she died, Intuition revealed themselves as an Ianitee, crying out for her. World Historian Alt Ianite is very, very scared of Botan. She conveys this through her and Clear Sky's fear of him, often saying "panic" when anything involving him is mentioned. Botan says the inbalance of the realm is being caused by Alt Ianite's existence. He kills her after some time in Episode 68 of Taylor's POV.Category:Ianite Category:Team Ianite Category:Characters Category:Gods